


Best Friends

by levi_writes



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, No Spoilers, Romance, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_writes/pseuds/levi_writes
Summary: Two people, one friendship. Yet, this friendship may go deeper than any of them would have thought. But good things take time and the trigger event for this couple to realize their designated fates, was her abduction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Writing Prompt (thanks to u/dialogue-prompts). Another work that I couldn’t fit into one chapter. This plot is not perfectly developed but I just really wanted to write this Roman (Blindspot) Fan Fiction. Yet, a few things are different: Roman is an FBI Special Agent and the whole plot of the series is neither important nor existing for this AU fic.  
> Thank you so much for checking in! I hope you at least like it a little.

The bright light hurt the young woman’s eyes as she was carried out of the chamber she had been held captive in. Her arms were draped over the muscular backs of two guys of her team. She dropped her head and groaned as pain shot through her worn out body.  
“Keep it together, Balls, the heli is upfront!” Weller had to scream in order to be louder than the helicopter waiting for them with moving blades. Only seconds later the young woman was not so gently thrown into said helicopter. She felt her back hit the cool metal floor and her head was immediately put on a lap. With one last glance she recognized Zapata.  
When the young woman managed to open her eyes again, she was met by blazing light. Her head was pounding, and she couldn’t really concentrate on the rest of her body. She felt numb and her muscles were sore. Though her hearing was somewhat muffled, the young woman could make out multiple voices. At the next flash of light, she passed out again.  
FBI Special Agent Kris Fraud, a pretty woman in her mid to late twenties, had been kidnapped from a parking lot. Her abductors had worked very precisely, not leaving any traces at all. But the FBI Team around Special Agent, and Assistant Director of the FBI office in New York, Kurt Weller – wouldn’t be as famous and successful if they didn’t manage to find one of their partners without no hint greater than hot air.  
However, it had taken them six weeks. Forty-two days of pain and agony for Kris. The hijackers had tried to retrieve information from her – and thus with ungodly techniques. In the end, when Weller and Reade had carried her out of the cellar Kris had gained severe injuries. The young woman was greatly undernourished, had been shot in the left thigh once, stabbed in the stomach, and a broken rip. Apart from some bruises in her face, those were the only visible injuries.  
In the hospital she had to endure seemingly endless tests and had to answer a never-ending fluency of questions. Howsoever, the past four days she had spent in hospital went by slower than a snail crosses a highway and Kris couldn’t help but notice that all team members had at least visited her once – except for one.  
On this very evening on her fourth day in the hospital, a guy showed up in the door. He held a flower bouquet, so Kris wasn’t able to see his face. Still, she didn’t tense all too much. If the man had managed to pass the security at her door, then he wasn’t one of the bad guys.  
“Since when does the team give flower bouquets THIS small,” she asked teasingly. Her voice still croaky and Kris already suspected who had finally shown up. At least she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

The man let his hands drop and sighed. “So, you can come back to work and annoy me all day long again?” Hope sparkled in his eyes and Kris shifted in her bed, groaning, as she tried to sit up.

“Roman, it took you four days to finally visit. You know that I’m not asking anyone for anything but you- I expected better from my best friend!”

Roman put the flowers onto the windowsill and leaned his back against it. He crossed his arms and the sun outlined his silhouette, making it hard for Kris to look at him. Turning her head away the young woman remembered something, “The team already brought me flowers…” She let the words linger and waited for him to finally say something.

“The flowers are from me, as apology. I just needed to make sure you wouldn’t look too bad when I came here. I wouldn’t have been able to look at you like that.”

“That kinda hurt, you dumbfuck.” Kris fake sniffled and kept facing away from him. It took all she had not to laugh and finally make fun of her best friend again, tease him and annoy the living hell out of him.

“It’s been six weeks, Kris. You’ve been gone for so long I began to hear your laughter on the hallways even though you weren’t there. Tasha and I searched through your apartment so often it felt more like home than my own. Kris, I was worried beyond belief and I couldn’t bear seeing you like that.”

Kris listened, quietly and she really tried remaining serious. But watching Roman, her best friend, with this smitten expression just made her laugh. She couldn’t help but tease him, “Aww, shucks! Missed me, missed me, now you get to kiss me! Lmao that was so cute actually.”

Roman walked towards her, his worries and feelings now completely locked away. He shrugged and was now within an arm’s length from her bed. “Alright then.” He loved seeing the pure terror flashing in her eyes for a second before she shouted, “wait, no!” The young woman watched her best friend bend over with laughter, yet she didn’t think of it as funny.

It wasn’t until another two days later that Kris just couldn’t manage to fall asleep in her hospital bed. She turned and tossed – as much as her injuries allowed – and refreshed her notifications and social media feeds yet another time.

With a loud sigh Kris dropped her phone into her lap and stared blankly at the dark ceiling. Only picking up the phone seconds later, she opened her chat with Roman. They hadn’t really talked much since his visit and she missed her best friend. _Hey u up_ , she texted him and was surprised that the green dot immediately appeared next to his name.

 _Can’t sleep. Hbu?_ His messaged reached her at 2.13 am. Kris frowned before quickly typing. Knowing he lived within walking range of the hospital Kris asked him to come over. This time Roman took longer to respond. Not that his message was longer or that he rewrote it, no, Kris had to wait almost five minutes for the words _Be there in 10_.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman showed up in sweatpants, the hood of his jumper pulled deeply into his face. With no hesitation he followed Kris’ offer and carefully laid down next to her. The hospital bed was narrow, so their shoulders touched and after a long time of being quiet, Kris took his hand. “I missed you,” the young woman whispered as she put her head against his shoulder.

“I should have been there when they got you. Should have been the one that got to you first. Kris I-,“ Roman began shifting while talking himself into rage.

But Kris squeezed his hand and pulled on his arm. He instantly froze as he heard her hiss in pain and settled down again. “Roman, don’t. What happened, happened and I was delirious most of the time until I hours after got into the hospital.” She put her head to his shoulder again and felt the weight of his head, which he laid upon hers.

They were quiet for a long time, his thumb moving in circles over the back of her hand. Every once in a while, Kris sighed and moved fractionally closer to her best friend. Her mind had wandered, she couldn’t deny that. It had wandered in the days since Roman’s last visit and it had wandered in the time, he had spent next to her that night. Ever so often, her mind had showed her pictures of his face and memories of him laughing. On time, he hadn’t stopped tickling her, but Kris had messed with his blonde hair. Or another time, when she had managed to hit him with a blue eye while sparring. Roman hadn’t talked to her for two days straight, and the memory had made her smile sadly.

Kris had missed him. She had missed her best friend, the person that probably knew the most about her. The person, that had seen her crying so often for various reasons and the only person who is actually allowed to hit her full force while training. Kris had missed his short hair that on some days seemed to have a mind of their own, his glasses that make him look ever so clever, yet he always says the dumbest things. She had missed his smile, his emotions that always showed in his eyes.

“Roman,” Kris started talking before she even knew what to say, but there was no turning back, “how serious were you about kissing me the other day?”

Roman was quiet for several minutes. Her question had obviously thrown him off the track. But he didn’t stop moving his thumb on her hand. And he didn’t move his head from hers. Roman stayed perfectly still until the point when Kris already considered that her best friend had fallen asleep and never even heard the question. But Roman wasn’t asleep and he had heard his best friend’s question.

Though he wasn’t sure how serious she was, or how many painkillers Kris had flooding around her body, Roman was happy. He carefully loosened his hand out of hers to prop himself up on one arm to face her. For a long while she held his gaze and Roman tried to read the young woman’s emotions. One move could now change the whole thing for better or worse.

“Kinda. Why are you asking?”

Kris answered his serious gaze with a soft smile. Raising one hand to touch his hand, then moving up his arm which rested on his side, she put his hand to her hip. “Because,” she whispered and gently put her hand to the side of his face, “after taking some time for consideration it doesn’t sound that bad after all.”

To be honest, Roman had realized that he wasn’t just a friend by the time she went missing all those weeks ago. Searching through her apartment he had found a lot of things that kept memories attached to them. Memories of things that happened to them, some in their free time, some at work. And for the first time, Roman had realized, that Kris never had a relationship since their friendship deepened. Yes, he had waited for this moment for a long time.

Roman cracked a smile and leaned down. Their lips touched and a heated smooching evolved. Kris arched her back and Roman tightened his grip on her hip. But the young woman suddenly gasped in pain and pulled back. Both laughing, Roman apologized and laid down again. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and, upon her request, he promised to stay.


End file.
